


[Art]Who's a Good Boy

by Stefanyeah



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Guess who got my first two or three bottles of nectar?
Relationships: Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zag showing off his new collar.


	2. Now who's a Good Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos seems to like Cerberus' gift, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I wasn't done with that collar yet. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most time consuming part? That bloody background. I went through quite a few version until I finally hit something I liked enough.


End file.
